Los vengadores: La diosa y La Gorgona
by E.R.Aguilar
Summary: En el mundo hay muchas clases de heroes...Unos nacen y otros se hacen, muchos empiezan siendo malos y con el tiempo regresan al buen camino. Descubre la historia de dos heroes tan distintas pero al mismo tiempo similares y sus conexiones con Los Vengadores. Rhodes/ Occ/ Steve y Occ/Bruce/ ?. Les prometo drama, romance y tal vez una que otra tonteria.


**Gracias por leer esto de antemano…**

**Después de casi tres meses de reflexionar y partirme la cabeza, he vuelto con esta historia. Antes se llamaba The Avengers and the mysterious girls ahora se llama Los Vengadores: La Gorgona y la Diosa (¡Qué gran cambio! ¬¬). La Estructura ha cambiado y ciertas partes de la historia. Espero les guste:**

"Diálogos"

(_Pensamientos)_

[Mis notas]

**Capítulo 1… El nacimiento de un diosa y el origen de una Gorgona.**

Año de 1942, Cd. De México, México.

La vida de los mexicanos no parecía ser afectada por la guerra que azotaba el mundo, todos iban y venían de sus actividades como sí ningún peligro hubiera, ignorando las noticias internacionales…todos excepto una pequeña de doce años que leía interesada un periódico sentada en una banca mientras esperaba a su hermano mayor.

Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, piel morena, ojos de color café y era delgada. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de su escuela mientras que hacia apuntes de lo que leía. El artículo que leía tenía como encabezado:

**Capitán América ¿Nacido de la ciencia o del ocultismo?**

Parecía realmente interesada en el artículo sin darse cuenta de que un chico se le acercaba por detrás.

"¡Te atrape!" dijo el muchacho asustando a la chica.

"No hagas eso, Diego" le dijo la chica "Es de mala educación"

"Pero es divertido" dijo el muchacho mientras le alborotaba el cabello a la niña "Y tú eras que estaba distraída leyendo…Deberías dejar de hacerlo, Katrina"

"¿leer?" preguntó la niña.

"Sí" dijo el chico "Todos te creen loca por leer como si fueras a conseguir dinero de ello, además deja eso de la 'Ciencia' a los hombres" dijo recordando su posición como mujer.

"Pero yo sé cosas y merezco una oportunidad" dijo la chica.

"Te equivocaste de tiempo, hermanita" dijo Diego "A lo mejor sí hubieras nacido en el futuro tendrías la oportunidad" la chica agachó la mirada "No te pongas así" dijo abrazándola "Algún día tu mostrarás ser diferente como…." Vio el periódico y vio la imagen que estaba ahí "¡El capitán América"

Katrina sonrió y doblo su periódico, y junto a su cuaderno lo metió en la mochila. Tomados de la mano, los hermanos se fueron caminando por las transitas calles de la Ciudad.

Año de 1948 Cd. De México

La situación familiar en la casa de los González era difícil, el padre de Katrina y Diego había muerto, haciendo que sus dos hijos junto a su madre tuvieran que trabajar para sobrevivir. A pesar de eso la chica no renunció a sus sueños e ideales, bajo el nombre de Alex González mandaba pequeñas teorías a la Facultad de Ciencias de la UNAM* , las cuales eran recibidas con gusto y muchas veces habían citado a 'Alex' para habar y ofrecerle una beca. Claro que Katrina rechazaba de manera cortes esas invitaciones.

Un día Katrina estaba en su trabajo, en una sastrería, ocupando de bordar los detalles de un traje que le habían entregado. Mientras cosía su mente fórmula una hipótesis sobre una teoría que llevaba en su cabeza durante el último año: La combinación de rasgos genéticos particulares de animales con el humano. Cuando una persona se puso delante de ella tapándole la luz.

"Disculpe pero me tapa la…" empezó a decir pero entonces se fijó en el imponente hombre que estaba enfrente suyo, de facciones orientales y músculos formados "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Mi nombre es Raiko" dijo el hombre con un acento japonés "Busca a la señorita Katrina Alexandra González"

"Soy yo" dijo ella levantándose "¿Qué necesita?"

"Usted es Alex González" dijo él, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación "Sus trabajos son interesantes e incluso demasiado correctos…La parte interesada a la que representó está dispuesto a pagar lo necesario para que usted acepté trabajar con nosotros"

"Yo…¿Quién es la 'parte interesada'?" preguntó Katrina.

"Japón sufrió mucho esta guerra" dijo el hombre "Y queremos ser fuertes…por eso la Organización de Investigación e Inteligencia quiere su servicios"

"No tengo ningún Título u otra cosa" contesto sin entender por que el interés en una persona sin estudios.

"Posee inteligencia" dijo Raiko "Necesito la respuesta ya, el barco sale mañana a las dos de la tarde y el tren a la media noche de hoy"

(_Mi madre y mi hermano no me van apoyar pues creen una mujer debe estar ocupada en la casa y con los hijos) pensó (Tendría que escapar…Pero una oportunidad y la mejor forma de tenerla es ir a Japón)_

"Acepto" dijo "Estaré en la estación a las once cincuenta" el hombre asintió.

Esa noche Katrina abrazó a su madre y a su hermano como nunca,y después se fue a 'dormir'. Cuando se aseguró que nadie la vigilaba tomo su maleta y se escabulló…lista para cumplir su sueño.

Año de 1958 Monte Fujiyama, Japón

"Diez malditos años" susurro Katrina mientras observaba un manuscrito. "Desearía a verme negado" añadió entredientes

Todavía recordaba con rencor cuando descubrió que no solo era una organización de inteligencia si no que también de espionaje, el sentimiento de impotencia cuando fue forzada aprender como matar, como luchar y como espiar…el hecho de ser obligada a cometer delitos no disminuían su Odio

"Tal vez hubiera sido correcto, Sr. Katrina" dijo Yuna, su asistente de laboratorio y amiga. Era una señora de mediana edad, amable y comprensiva que había pasado todo su vida en la agencia "Pero al menos a sabido usar su inteligencia de manera que nunca hubiera podido descubir sola."

"A que costo" dijo la joven "Mi familia me cree muerta, y soy una asesina"

"Pero pronto ya no lo serás" dijo Yuna "Solo debes seguir el plan que establecimos"

"El suero ya está listo" dijo Katrina observando una jeringa que contenía un líquido espeso de color gris "¿Realmente estas segura de querer hacerlo? Al final de todo eres tú a la que posiblemente maten por traición y conspiración"

"Estoy segura" dijo la mujer "Y tú ¿Estás segura que el suero no te dañará?"

"Lo hará" dijo la joven "Dañará mis células actuales, las modificará y seré un nuevo ser o me matará"

"Todavía no entiendo como lo creaste" dijo la mujer ignorando la segunda opción.

" Sé me ocurrió la idea de los otros mundos cuando pedí prestados los documentos de la misión del Capitán América. Mirando diversas mitologías llegue a un punto de acuerdo entre todas y solo fue necesario llegar a todos esos lugares donde hubo 'enfrentamiento míticos' y extraer todo ADN DESCONOCIDO" explicó"Después estudie los documentos del Capitán América, nuevamente, y los aspectos genéticos los modifique para que se acoplarán a la fórmula nueva y para finalizar añadí aspectos animales y así….obtuve un ADN superior que combina a los seres más fuertes del mundo y al parecer de otros mundos" tomo aire "Aunque ya te lo había dicho" Yuna sonrió sabiend que a la joven le gustaba explicar sus teorias.

"¿Te lo inyectarás ahora?" pregunto la mayor, Katrina asintió.

Se tendió en una camilla, ya previamente preparada, Yuna iba a colocarle un respirador y un monitor cuando una alarma se encendió.

"Sé han dado cuenta...nos han espiado" susurro Yuna viendo una pantalla que mostraba las cámaras, en ellas se veían a varios agentes armados venir hacia su laboratorio.

"Inyéctalo ahora" dijo ella "sí muero indica que no funcionaba y si vivo podre matarlos a todos" Yuna asintió y sin preámbulo la inyecto en la vena Femoral, sabiendo que así llegaría más rápido a todo el cuerpo.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y un escuadrón de agentes estaba esperando y junto a ellos estaba Raiko.

Yuna tomo un sable y se puso delante de la camilla, protegiendo a la chica que parecía muerta.

Raiko sonrió con maldad mientras sacaba de su cinturón una pistola y empezaba a dispararle a la anciana. Yuna bloque las balas con el sable, mostrando que no era una mujer indefensa, ni mucho menos una anciana lenta y al borde de la tumba [Ironía]. Entonces un gemido salió de los labios de Katrina y Yuna giro a verle.

Lo primero que vio Katrina al abrir los ojos fue el cuerpo de Yuna cayendo, su frente estaba manchada de sangre, sangre que surgió cuando su cráneo fue atravesado por una bala.

La ira recorrió el cuerpo de Katrina, su pecho ardía y su vista se volvió rojo. Una ola de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y de pronto….salió de su cuerpo desintegrando a todo ser vivo.

Katrina bajo de la camilla y se acercó al cuerpo de Yuna, su amiga. Le cerró los ojos y formo una pequeña cruz** en la frente.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando su reflejo en el espejo le llamó la atención, seguía vistiendo el uniforme negro que la Agencia obligaba, mi tez y cabello era iguales pero mis ojos….Mis ojos era color plata…igual que el mercurio…igual que el color de la fórmula.

Año de 1962 Brooklyn, USA

Katrina se encontraba en un bar de mala muerte, no bebía no comía pero escuchaba interesada la plática de dos hombres que al parecer eran del gobierno, hablaban de la muerte reciente de un general y de la aparición de unos fenómenos.

"Disculpe" dijo una voz suave y masculina al mismo tiempo que notaba una punzada en la cabeza. Miro a la persona que la llamaba. Era un hombre joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestía ropa decente para estar en esa bar y a su lado estaba un hombre más alto, su complexión era más delgada y sus facciones afiladas, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos azules pero a diferencia de su compañero mostraban hostilidad.

"¿Sí?" preguntó mirando con interés a los dos mientras ignoraba el dolor de cabeza.

"¿Usted es Katrina Alexandra González?" preguntó el otro, ella asintió "Mi nombre es Erik Lehnsherr y él es Charles Xavier"

"Estabas interesados en ti por tus habilidades diferentes" dijo él, ella entonces lo entendió…eran mutantes y uno de ellos tenía telepatía.

"¿Quién de ustedes tiene la telepatía?" preguntó con voz peligrosa, no le gustaba verse expuesta.

"Yo" dijo Charles "Estoy buscando gente como nosotros y…"

"Yo no soy ustedes, soy diferente" contesto ella.

"lo sé" dijo Charles "Tus ondas cerebrales son distintas pero fuertes y por eso necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Y tú que haces?" le preguntó a Erik, este levanto su mano y una moneda voló hacia ella "Controlar metales, bien"

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Erik interesado.

"Hago muchas cosas" contesto Katrina y entonces todas las luces se apagaron y todos los vasos explotaron, mostrando así su control en la energía y la gravedad. todo el mundo se asusto y corrió, excepto ellos tres "Eso y el hecho de que no están hablando realmente conmigo" La Katrina que estaba sentada se desvaneció. Entonces la verdadera salió de detrás de una columna.

"Increíble" dijo Charles "¿Aceptas?"

"Me tendrán que explicar todo de camino" dijo con una sonrisa la chica, sabiendo que haría algo bueno por una vez en la vida.

* * *

1983 Murmansk, Rusia.

En los Barrios bajos de la ciudad la nieve era un dolor pues aunque estaban acostumbrados sufrían todavía de su inclemencia.

"¡Akim!" gritaba una niña, llevaba puesto una Chamarra gruesa de segunda mano y una lentes oscuros viejos. La niña era linda, de no más de cinco años, su piel era de porcelana y su cara redonda, sus ojitos azules apenas se notaban detrás de los gruesos anteojos y su cabello rubio le caía lacio..

"Aquí estoy, Lena" dijo un muchacho de quince años, llevaba en su mano un paquete envuelto en papel canela "No vuelvas a irte así"

La pequeña y su hermano habían estado comprando comida cuando el ayudante del carnicero le rozó la mano…

Yelena, Lena, era una mutante 'especial' y entre sus habilidades estaba la telepatía, pero no era una normal pues para leer a las personas necesitaba tener un contacto con su piel pero a pesar de sus limitaciones su 'don' era fuerte pues no solo veía pensamientos si no también sentimientos, recuerdos y deseos.

Y lo que vio en la mente del ayudante le hizo correr: el hombre era un pedófilo y estaba interesado en ella, de hecho estaba pensando en comprarla y tenerla de esclava. El miedo invadió a la niña y sin querer se le resbalo los lentes mostrando por un segundo su mirada, el sujeto empezó a convulsionarse y en ese momento ella huyó.

"Use mi poder" dijo la niña tímidamente "Ese hombre me asustó y yo…"

"Tranquila" dijo Akim abrazándola "No pasa nada, cariño"

"¿Soy un monstruo?" preguntó la niña, su hermano negó "Entonces por qué no soy normal, todos los que están a mi lado mueren…"

"Eres especial" dijo él "Nuestro Padre Dios te dio la habilidad de poder ver a las personas en su alma, conocer sus errores y tal vez…erradicar a los pecadores con tus mirada" Akim era una persona sumamente religiosa*** y quería pensar que su hermana era una enviada del señor.

"Mis ojos son un castigo, por el hecho de que mis ojos mataron a nuestro padres…Y matar solo me hará pecadora" dijo ella, A pesar de su corta edad comprendía de un modo extraño el mundo.

"No" dijo él "Nuestros padres tenían que irse ya, eso fue un accidente." Se agachó a la altura de su rostro "Eres un ángel… Nadie es digno de ver tu mirada y tú conoces a la gente pro tus manos"

Después de eso los dos se fueron a su casa, pero en la mente de Yelena todavía había dudas acerca de su existencia.

1990 Moscú Rusia.

Yelena miraba a su amiga Natalia mientras ella realizaba los movimientos de baile a la perfección. Era obvio que ella sentía y vivía la música que salía de tocadiscos.

Natalia era al igual que Yelena delgada, de piel clara y ojos de color azul, pero se diferenciaba en su melena de fuego y en que sus facciones eran más hermosas; sus labios estaban más rellenos y sus ojos estaban levemente rasgados dándole el aspecto de un felino.

"Lo haces excelente" dijo Yelena con voz suave "Tal vez algún día puedas salir de aquí y bailar en todos los países"

Yelena había llegado a la KGB de forma forzada pues habían asesinado a su hermano y a ella amarrado como animal, claro que se llevó a varios hombres con sus dones. Después conoció a Natalia en la agencia…viendo que ella estaba ahí solo porque no conocía algo mejor, pronto se hicieron amigas, Lena le enseñaba lo que ella había aprendido gracias a la moral de su hermano y Natalia le enseñaba a ser dura.

"Sí salgo yo…saldremos las dos" aseguro Natalia, que desde el momento en el que oyó la forma de vida que en el pasado su amiga vivió, ella deseo vivir igual, en paz "Tú pintarás y yo bailaré" añadió refiriéndose al talento de su amiga en el arte

"Sería estupendo" dijo ella soñadora "Pero sabemos que siempre habrá personas queriendo mis habilidades"

"No dejaré que nadie te use…ni aquí ni en ningún lado" dijo La pelirroja abrazaba a su amiga.

"_Spasibo, sestra_****" dijo con su voz suave y dulce.

1995 Moscú Rusia.

En cinco años tanto Natalia como Yelena se fortalecieron y crecieron tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

Natalia ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, su cabello rojizo lo llevaba largo y rizado, su cuerpo tenía muchas curvas, convirtiéndole en una trampa para hombres. Ya en ese entonces su fama era grande…La mejor asesina del mundo.

Mientras que Yelena era una mujer bella con una belleza más espiritual que física, su cuerpo era esbelto, su tez clara y sus facciones la hacían ver inocente y dulce, su cabello rubio era largo y sus ojos azules eran expresivos.

"Lena" le llamó Natalia una noche "Es hora" La rubia tomo una pequeña valija y se puso un abrigo negro.

Llevaba meses planeando este movimiento, era el momento en el Yelena se iría de la agencia, mejor dicho huiría. Aunque la rubia no estaba muy contenta con el hecho de dejar a Natalia atrás era la mejor opción pues la KGB estaba planeando usar el don de Yelena en una misión para atentar contra los americanos.

Las dos salieron del cuarto y caminaron silenciosa y rápidamente por los pasillos que ellas sabían no estaban vigilados, llegando así a la puerta de carga. Cada noche una camión lleno de armas llagaba y se iba esa hora. Natalia se acercó con paso seguro y una sonrisa seductora al guardia.

El hombre se quedó viendo idiotizado a la pelirroja, esta soltó una risa coqueta al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al hombre para hablarle al oído. Yelena aprovecho esa oportunidad para subirse al camión, escondiéndose dentro de la mercancía. El camión arrancó en ese momento, y lo único que hizo la rubia fue lanzarle una mirada melancólica a su amiga, esta sonrió de lado mientras la veía irse.

2004 París, Francia.

Después de nueve años de estudió Yelena había logrado graduarse en cuatro carreras a la vez:

Artes Gráficas y plásticas, Animación, Restauración de antigüedades y Arqueología.

Yelena estaba muy feliz trabajando en una galería de arte en la ciudad del amor. Hablaba el inglés, el francés y el español con fluidez al igual que todavía conservaba su natal acento ruso. Y lo mejor de todo es que la gente no la miraba raro por llevar siempre los lentes de sol, ni por su extraña afición de usar manga larga.

Ell estaba trabajando en la observación de una escultura, su jefe le había pedido analizarla para ver su autenticidad cuando una persona le toco el hombro desnudo por la blusa de tirantes que llevaba ese día. La mente de Yelena se llenó de imágenes: Un circo, un arco, un hombre rubio, SHIELD, un viaje, Natalia….¡Natalia!.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó ella mientras se levantaba y miraba al hombre: Sabía su nombre…Clint Barton pero necesitaba saber sus intenciones y como conocía a su amiga.

"Mi nombre es Clint Barton" dijo el hombre, este era rubio, sus ojos azules y de músculos marcados. "Eres Yelena Nóvikova ¿Cierto?" la mujer asintió recelosa "Conozco a una amiga suya…tal vez sí me acompaña podría verla" dijo seleccionando sus palabras con cuidado.

"Deme su mano" dijo Lena con severidad, el hombre lo hizo. La mujer vio que él hombre era sincero y realmente quería llevarle con Natalia. "Bien... Déjeme avisar a mi jefe" La chica que se fue a la oficina para hablar con su jefe.

Los dos salieron de la galería y caminaron por las transitadas calles hasta llegar a un café, entraron en él y fueron a la mesa más apartada, donde una mujer pelirroja leía el menú.

"Natalʹya ... moy drug! Eto khorosho!*****" exclamó la mujer abrazándola.

"Lo estoy" dijo la pelirroja "Deje la agencia hace poco, gracias a Barton" dijo viendo al hombre con una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida "Pero antes de todo, cuéntame que has hecho en tu vida"

Fue una buena tarde en la que las dos 'hermanas' volvieron a unirse, gracias a la idea de Barton. Cosa que siempre le agradecería la rubia pues sabía que Natalia o Natasha como se llamaba ahora era una terca de primera y ella nunca hubiera ido a verla por voluntad propia.

2008 Afganistán

"¿Estás seguro que la fuente es confiable, Martin? " preguntó Yelena por teléfono mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad en un taxi.

"Al menos eso creo" dijo el hombre.

Una persona había pedido que Yelena fuera al país para analizar una piezas que se encontraron en unas ruinas en el desierto pero lo extraño es que nadie se había comunicado directamente con ella.

El taxi paro abruptamente haciendo que su celular cayera al suelo del auto, Yelena iba a agacharse cuando el taxista le apunto con un arma y le empezó a gritar en voz alta pero ella no entendía nada de lo que decían.

"Debería dejar de apuntarme por su propio bien" dijo ella pero el hombre siguió apuntándole, Yelena se llevó su mano a los lentes y se los quitó. El hombre se empezó a convulsionar, soltando el arma. La rubia no dejo de mirarle hasta que el hombre murió por un ataque cardiaco. Yelena tomo la pistola y salió del taxi, encontrándose rodeada por muchos hombres.

Yelena uso su don o mejor dicho dones, gracias al entrenamiento de la KGB había encontrado una nueva habilidad, una fuerza mayor a la humana. Mientras que con su vista incapacitaba a sus enemigos, con la pistola mataba a otros. Un hombre se le cargo en la espalda, poniéndole un trozo de tela en la cara, La chica estando ciega uso su fuerza para intentar librarse de los demás pero no podía ver a quién dirigía los golpes o sí acertaban.

Pronto la rodearon con gruesas cadenas y pesas para evitar que se moviera. Todo había sido una trampa y ahora estaba de nuevo siendo una prisionera.

* * *

*Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México

** Katrina es católica por nacimiento.(Religión predominante en México)

*** Akim y Yelena son cristianos ortodoxos.(Religión predominante en Rusia)

**** Gracias, Hermana.

***** Natalia ¡Estas bien! ¡Eres libre!

**Sí llegaste hasta aquí se supone que leíste todo el capítulo…así que…Gracias.**

**Deja tus comentarios, sugerencias o ideas (Sí quieren que alguien salga en especial) Todo es bienvenido.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
